Darkest Wishes
by Shadow26
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!!!!!! Somethings happening to Sage but no one knows what the problem is, New viline, new characters, and new adventure!!! please R&R ^_^*
1. Dreams

Sage tells this story, and it's a new adventure!  
  
Sage? A strange voice echoed through my dreams and thoughts. Where are you? Come to me Sage. I need your help.  
  
The voice sounded far away and it kept getting farther come back who are you?! I shouted but no answer. A moment later I saw disaster all around me fire and death, chaos and destruction my friends were fighting but in an instant were gone all of them.  
  
Ryo! Cye! Kento! Rowen! Tears streaming down my eyes as I tried to reach them but they grew further and further away. That voice came back, Sage? Please you must find it! Then I saw the shape of a girl, who are you?! Where are my friends?  
  
Sage! Sage! Wake up! Ryo was shaking me gently.  
  
You were having another bad dream, weren't you? Mia asked.  
  
I sat up and looked around, I shook my head warily. Every one was looking at me puzzled, (with the exception of Kento who can sleep through an atomic bomb)  
  
I'm sure its nothing really, I said geese sometimes you get weird over the dumbest things, I teased.  
  
I hardly think having the same dream over and over for the past 2 weeks is nothing, Rowen pointed out.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
I finally got everybody to go back to bed, as I walked into the bathroom to splash water in my face and fix a glass of water for my self I kept thinking about that voice, I had told the gang about the dream and the voice before because everything was always the same but I had never seen that girl in my dream before. It was 3:11 am when I fell back to sleep.  
  
The next morning every one was worried about me I hadn't gotten much sleep since I started having the dreams and it showed too, I fell asleep while training for heaven sakes!  
  
I don't know I murmured to myself why does that voice sound so familiar I had been walking for quite sometime through the woods trying to come up with answers, behind me I heard a rustling sound and turned quickly in defense. Guys this isn't funny, I said jokingly, but the rustling only got louder. Guys? Ryo… Kento… Rowen …Cye? By this point I had pulled out my kanji marble and clinched it firmly in my hand ready to call forth the armor of Halo. Finally a figure emerged from the thick bush, it was a white wolf! It stared at me as if deciding who or what I was. I looked strait at its eyes; they were ice blue and glittered in the light, the wolf looked very tired. After a long stare the wolf put down its guards came over to me wagging its tail, then it collapsed by my feet. Feeling sorry for it I carried it back to Mia's house.  
  
Sage?! What is that? Mia squealed coming over and helping me carry the animal inside.  
  
After I explained what had happened to Mia the wolf lifted its head up to drink and waged its tail in a very friendly manor.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
Well he seems ok now Mia said thankfully  
  
Yes he does, I agreed, just then the guys came through the door and the wolf who I had decided to call Glacier got up and ran up to them Kento fell down in surprise.  
  
What was that! Kento wailed shakily,  
  
Mia and I started to laugh and the others looking very surprised when Glacier slowed down they laughed too and Kento now rising to his feet was mumbling something to him self. I then explained to them what had happened. We tried to let him go to the woods again but he wouldn't go so, I decided to keep him the only thing left was for him and White Blaze to meet, this isn't gonna be fun I thought to myself. But when they did meet they acted like old friends weird huh? Well I hope I don't have that dream I told Glacier who made himself comfy in the corner on a pillow Mia had put there for him earlier that night.  
  
Sage? Find it, you must find it, Help me! A bright light surrounded me, and the voice and figure appeared in front of me the light was too bright to see the face of the girl.  
  
He will help you find it. Glacier will help you then she disappeared and so did the light. Wait! Who are you, find what?  
  
I awoke the next morning to Glaciers snarling and growling wondering what was wrong I was in the woods and deep in them too by the looks of it there was no light the only thing I could make out were the trees, and Glacier. Then I saw what Glacier was growling at. Piercing red eyes surrounded us! And I could hear moaning sounds coming from where ever they were.  
  
(Let me tell you they are no little bunnies and deer!)  
  
  
  
If you liked the story so far tune in for chapter 2 coming soon.  
  
Please R&R if you liked the story or have a Question. And if you didn't like it I'm sorry but I'm new at this. ^_^*  
  
  
  
  
  
http://www.roninwarriors.com 


	2. Shadows

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, it's Halo they murmured yesss it isss one hissed.  
  
I reached in my pocket for my kanji marble but it was no good I had left if at home since I was still in my nightclothes.  
  
Suddenly a loud and frightening voice roared above me  
  
Halooo I have caught you in my trap far away from your friendsss the voice hissed, Glacier was still snarling and growling at the things surrounding us.  
  
HAAAAAAAAAA this world will soon be caste into the realm of shadows and I will rule it!!!!  
  
Who are you! , I stood straight and yelled.  
  
I? Who am I? I am the ultimate evil more power full then that sap Talpa! I lurk in shadows and nightmares. Tooo bad you will not live to see my rein over this world! Hahahahahah!  
  
Now attack my minions' attack!  
  
The things stepped out of their former spots and looked like zombies in armor!!!  
  
Glacier staring straight at the za (zombie armors) attacked when they got closer.  
  
I stood next to Glacier in battle position. Come on, come and fight me! I yelled  
  
Finally the advanced from the shadows once again  
  
Oh no they're behind he! They came from behind wielding swords and spears my face full of anguish after a spear hit its target on my left hand shoulder, I dropped one of them and took its sword and started fighting with all I had I am covered with blood from my wounds and I'm afraid I might pass out from blood loss.  
  
I fell to my knees in pain there seemed to be no end to them, I need my armor, I thought to my self.  
  
One of them charged at me and I tried to move but it was pointless just then Glacier gave a loud howl and darted at the attacking ZA and he fought off many of them until I herd a whimper and a thud and then wining anger started to swell up inside of me I can fell it.  
  
But I know its no use I have no more energy and I fear it will soon be over. I glanced down at my watch I had been fighting for more then 3 hours.  
  
Now all is lost for me I muttered to my self, staring straight at the ZA one walked up to me and held his sword up in the air and I shut my eyes tightly and tried my hardest to get up  
  
Suddenly a light appeared and it was getting lighter by the minute it was the same light from my dream just then all of the ZA moaned in pain retreatttttt!!!  
  
You will be fine a voice said your friends are searching for you, they will see the light and come here don't worry. Then the voice was gone.  
  
Wait who are you? I said under my breath, I laid back and shut my eyes my bleeding stopped and I passed out about 27 minutes later  
  
~About 27 minutes later~  
  
Sage!? Sage where are you? Can you hear me?  
  
R…Ryo? I whispered trying to determine if the voices of my friends were real.  
  
Moments later the voices were louder and I saw figures emerge from the wood into the small clearing that Glacier and I are lying in.  
  
The figures that I could make out came running over to me it was my friends! That voice was right, I thought to my self.  
  
Oh my God!!! Mia yelled to the others, I found him!!! Hurry!  
  
She rushed over to me and said something to me alto I really couldn't make out what she said I cracked a slight smile and managed to get out the word hi then passed out.  
  
~2 days later~  
  
Uhhhh my head, I said and sat up in what seemed to be my bed  
  
I staggered to a mirror in my room almost falling down I grabbed on to the chair closest to me, I was in bandages! Oh ya…[remembering fight]… I had managed to get dressed and I kinda managed to get down the steps were I saw Rowen looking up at me and smiling well if it isn't sleepen beauty, he said teasingly.  
  
How long was I asleep? I moaned, still not wide-awake.  
  
2 days since…he passed.  
  
Rowen helped me to the table where the others were sitting down waiting for breakfast  
  
Sage! We weren't expecting you any time soon buddy Kento said happily.  
  
Every one turned to me and smiled.  
  
~After Breakfasted ~  
  
Sage if you don't mind telling what happened out there Ryo asked intensely, wanting to know who did this.  
  
Sure I'll tell you I said just as intensely as Ryo had asked.  
  
1 Fast-forwarding   
  
Then Glacier attacked, oh my gosh Glacier! is he all right?  
  
Relax, Cye a shored me, Glacier is fine; he's with White Blaze resting.  
  
Play   
  
More powerful then Talpa!!! Every one shouted at the same time.  
  
Yes, I replied looking down at the floor.  
  
*[Several minutes of silence]*  
  
The voice that you heard that emitted that bright light was the voice from your dream? Rowen questioned to me  
  
I looked at him and nodded.  
  
We are up ageist a stronger enemy then we ever faced before Ryo looked as if having a flash back of a painful memory which we all knew and remembered as well.  
  
[Silence one again]  
  
Just then the power goes out in the whole house and it is pitch black.  
  
HAA you got back alive I see, you will not be so lucky next time you boy.  
  
Ryo stands, who are you!!! Ryo yells angrily.  
  
My name is Mainos and I will be this planets new ruler!!!  
  
1.1 Hahahaaa just try to stop me boy!  
  
  
  
I think this is the best fic. I've written so far. ^_^*  
  
Don't forget to look to the character chart for new characters! 


	3. Characters

The fallowing are all characters of story that have been displayed in the story so far! ^_^*  
  
Name --name of armor--color  
  
Sage Halo Green [pic]  
  
Ryo Wild Fire Red [pic]  
  
Cye Torrent Light Blue [pic]  
  
Kento Hard Rock Orange [pic]  
  
Rowen Strata Dark Blue [pic]  
  
Mia None None  
  
Name of animal-----description  
  
White Blaze---Ryo's pet White Tiger  
  
Glacier---Sages new pet artic wolf that they know nothing about (yet)  
  
Vilene  
  
Emperor Mainos ---shadow fiend that can haunt dreams and control evil spirits.  
  
  
  
People who have not been introduced but we know they're, there  
  
1 Mysteries voice and figure of a girl, in Sage's dreams.  
  
2 This list will be updated when the next chapter is put up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
